Heat Wave
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: "Runaway!" Its that time again... When stallions run like hell to the every hiding space and under every rock, duck into every hole and do what they can to just...Lay...Low. If your reading this note then your doing something right man. And remember. RUN. And if your a mare... PLEASE BE GENTLE!


**BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!BE-**

***CRASH!*** A brown fist slammed down on the noisy alarm clock.

"Damn things to loud..." A muffled voice groaned.

The person who currently had his head stuffed in his pillow, pushed himself up and fell out of bed. Annoyed but fine he got up on his two feet and went towards his bathroom right outside his room. With a flip of the finger the dark room lit up.

Behind morning eye crust, dried drool and bad breath to put a dragons to shame was a brown skinned young man in his twenties with snow white colored eyes and mint green hair. His father would always say he was the spitting image of his mother if she were male and human. Same goes for his brother except for the human part.

After a nice cold shower and cleaning himself up he went back to his room and put on some loose fitting blue jeans with brown belt, black sneakers, a loose black shirt with the number 13 in white.

"Hello...Morning..." He greeted as he walked out the room, down the hall towards the living room. "Mom? Dad?" No one answered. The house was completly empty.

'Wish Berry was still here... Maybe then we could play some games together. Hope he's happy at camp. *Sigh*Well since I'm all alone here...'

He went straight to the kitchen and went to work cooking a nice hearty breakfist. scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, and finally his famous "Rockco Choco" chocolate pancakes. As he was cooking he didn't notice the blinking red light on the answering machine.

All four messages came from his own fathers cellphone. And the time between each call was **extreamly **short.

Finally, after diligantly working on his personal breakfist he was about to eat when he noticed the blinking red light.

"Wonder who called." He got up to press the play button when he felt something odd.

It was a breeze.

It was coming from the window above the sink. 'How did I not notice that?'

After pressing play he went to close the door, and just as he saw a shadow move, and it wasn't his.  
"What the-HURG!"

Two yellow limbs wrapped themselves around his neck! He stuggeld to get them off, trying to throw off whoever is latched onto him. He backed up into a wall and slammed as hard as possible but the assilant held on tighter. He back headed-butted a few times but it felt like bashing his head aganist a lead pipe. He could could hear small giggles, and they sounded femanine.

*Cough!* "G-Get the-GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He struggled to talk as his wind pipe was being crushed. One limb moved away, and giving him the chance to see a hoof instead of a hand, but immedality came back up towards his face with a wet looking white cloth. He grabbed the hoof and pushed it away with one arm while trying to ripe the other off himself.  
"FUCK YOU!" he yelled.

"...I hope you do."

"?!" The cloth was getting closer and he was losing his grip and struggling to breath.

Faster then he can remember, an idea came to mind!

He let the hoof go and mpved his head out of the way and the crazy mare got a nice deep breath of her own rag. He heard a gasp and her grip loosened and eventually she fell to the ground, apparently unconscious.

He breath heavely, still feeling the mares hooves around his throat. He grabbed his chair close to the table and sat down, shaking slighty.

"_-uck William, I know you'll take care of yourself. You and your brother can make it through this. I know you will...And __**NEVER trust a mare for the next few days. NO MATTER WHA-*CRASH!**BEEEEEP...***_ the machine turned itself off and saved the recodings it just played.

After a few minutes of trying not to lose his shit over what the hell just happened, William "Will" Winter Green glanced at the mare. She has a sunny yellow coat, and a wavy dark pink mane streaked with magenta and bright purple. Her cutie mark were five pillows clustered together. His eyes wandered from her cutie mark to between her slighty opened legs. Her slit was easy to see. Her labia is a smooth purple and was lined with clear juices.

"..."

"What. The. Fuck..."

Will carfully went to the machine now on the floor and took a seat on the couch that was directly infront of the passed out mare. He pressed play.

_**"Replaying all saved messages."**_

_**Msg1:**__ "Hey Will! Your mother and I are taking a vacation, apparently. Late at night. I wanted to wake you up and tell you but she left you a message on the fridge. Your proably still asleep by-"_

_**Msg2:**__ "OK. Quick question? Has your mother seemed differnet to yourecently? She's seemed kinda antsywhile I was driving. A man knows his wife and her twidlling her hooves is never a good thing._

_**Msg3:**__ "Another call just to-ohh hey hun.(Muffled talking can be heard)Just leaving messages for Will when he wakes up.(More talking)Ummm...Cherry is fine with me. Why do you look so red? Come here let me check you tempature._

_**Msg4: "oHG FUCK ME! CuM IN ME LIKE THE STRONG STALLION YOU ARE! **__(The voice was Williams mother who wasscreaming at the top of his lungs). "William its the heat wave! (His father whispering loudly into the phone)The mares will be on the hunt for males! I have an old book on the heat wave in the dresser. Goodluck William, I know you'll take care of yourself. You and your brother can make it through this. I know you will...And __**NEVER trust a mare for the next few days. NO MATTER WHA-*CRASH!**BEEEEEP...***_

Will was quite for a minute. Then he said with a pale face "The fact that my mother said that makes me want to vomit." He glanced at the passed out pony and his parents room. "Fist things first." He threw the machine on the couch and jogged to the garage and came back with some rope. "Please Celestia let these ropes still be any good. Twelve year old rope might not be so good but its all I got." He tied her hooves together with a bowline knot. After he finished, he lifited her up onto his shoulders and carried her to his room, placing her on his bed. He huffed angerly and crossed his arms as he glared at her. "Celestia if I wasn't a more honerable man, I'd take you right now." He peaked at her wet, swollen, needy labia and felt himself twitch.

"For the love of- Come on man. Focus!" He yelled to himself. "The mare stirred slightly. He quickly smacked his hand over his mouth. He stepped back and closed his door. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Remembering what his dad said before...

Shifting through the dresser in their room and found a book labled "Hidden!"

"Real inconspicous dad." He opened the book and-

"**OH MY GOD!" **He threw the book on the bed and doubble face palmed himself, falling backwards on the bed. The book had pictures of a bright green mare with a brown mane streaked with three shades of brown. She had on skimpy pink lingerie and each picture was her in different posses and wearing a smile that would make an man/stallion drool.

Obvious to say it was his mom.

"Uhhhhgh. I..." Then he realized that he's on their bed. "Ohh FU-"He suddenly sat up and looked at the mirror."OK, you know what? Fuck this day!" In anger he kicked the dresser followed by a thud coming from below. He looked under and found a blank coverd hard back book. "I swear dad if its more naked pictures I'm burning them..."

For the next hour Will read the book in deep detail.

Basically every few years, ranging from five to seven, mares are hit with the deep rooted instinct to mate with any male they desire. Unlike a normla heat that makes a mare more lustful, this makes their carnal cravings almost to much for even the most rational of ponies to overcome. Alcorns like Celestia and Luna are the only mares who are safe from the effects.

"THATS IT!" He yelled. "If I go to Canterlot I'm sure I'll be safer there!Hehhehe!' he giggled and even danced a little but that quickly fadded. "But how am I gonna make it there? The book makes it clear that aviding mares is a must if you don't wanna be a papa anytime soon...-"

**"HOLY SHIT!"**

"Did you hear that?!"

'FUCK!'

Will slapped his hand over his mouth and ducked behind the couch. From the sun outside two showdy figures could be seen. One had a bow so he assumed that both had to mares.

The window was smashed open by one of the mares. The mares poked their heads inside looking and even sniffing around like bloodhounds.

"Where are our little sex doll? Don't be scared. We only want to make you feel good~" One of the mares tempted.

"Shes right. Come on big fella. Let us get a nice big lick. Come on our mouths are drooling over the though of swallowing all you got." She emphasied her point by smack her lips together loudly and making lewd slurping sounds. Will tried to block her out but he was slowly losing.

"Two little mouths leaving kiss all over your dick~. Ohh~ I bet our throats would feel so good...All...Hot, annnd wet and the best part... Tight~ " She finished by making a loud pop with her lips. He could hear herr friend troting around, shifting around the mess from the struggle from eariler. "I bet you could force it right down my throat and use as a fuck toy. Ohh yeah just force me to take you! Ohh but my mouth won't be enough for your big dick will it? I promise my pussy will milk you good and nice. Just imagine how much your potent spunk could knock me up! I'm already wet and ready!" She just continued to speak as many lewd ideas as she could think off. Her friend huffed and a smack could be heard.

"Come on Ju C! No ones here except a trashed house. Maybe they already got found and ended up getting captured."

The mare now known Ju C huffed "Lets check the other rooms, maybe he's already in the bed with a hard on waiting for us!" She made a wet slurping sound again (Licking her lips). The trotted to the back of the house towards the bed rooms.

"Nows my chance!"

He quickly grabbed his moble phone on the kitchen table and the book and tip toed quickly towards the door outside!

X

**A/N: Thank you for reading Heat Wave! This story isn't over yet either! I currently have a SUPER long list of stories to write! And college dosn't make it any eaiser BUT I'll do it! I'LL DO THEM ALL!**

**...**

**Fuck it, it works for this story.**


End file.
